1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server system management mechanism, and particularly relates to a server system and a management method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a server system is broadly used by each enterprise, and the scope of the development not only cooperates the application of the internet and the telecommunication industry, but also goes to the normal livings of people deeply, for example, banking, finance, network banks, and network credit cards, etc. All of these need powerful computation abilities of a server.
Generally speaking, a remote device can communicate with each host of a server system through Serial Over LAN (SOL; LAN=Local Area Network). That is to say, each host has its individual SOL, and booting, shutting off or any configuration of a host can be executed through SOL remotely. Accordingly, the management on a traditional server system is quite difficult and easy to cause a leakage of security.